Smaragdherz's Lebensgeschichte
thumb|left|204px|Smaragherz's Lebensgeschichte Cover *~* Prolog: Die Kätzin lag in ihrem Korb.Sie atmete langsam und still.Ihr hellbraungetigertes Fell war glatt und seidig.Sie legte ihren flaumigen Schweif beschützend um ihre neugeborenen Junge.Sie öffnete ihre Augen und musterte ihre Jungen mit einen sanften Blick während drausen dicke Regentropfen gegen das Nest ihrer Hausleute klatschte.Sie spitzte ihre Ohren und sah ersckrocken auf,beruhigte sich aber wieder als sie ihren Gefährten erkannte.Sein schwarz-weißes Fell glänzte und sein Schweif war gestreckt in der Luft.Seine Kristall-blauen Augen musterten sie interresiert.Die Kätzin schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen.Der Kater musterte die Jungen.Eins war Rabenschwarz mit einem weißen Brustfleck und einem weißen Hinterbein.Das andere war braungetigert.Das letzte war ganz weiß und hatte graue Flecken.Der Kater miaute: >>Sie sind wunderschön.Wie sollen sie heißen?<< Die Kätzin schnurrte: >>Du weißt doch das bestimmen unsere Hausleute.<<, Der Hauskater brummte etwas erwiederte aber nicht ihren Blick. Kapitel 1: Das kleine weiße Kätzchen mit ihren grauen Flecken qüengelte in dem Nest ihrer Mutter.Sie hörte ihre Mutter flüstern: >>Sie hat ihre Augen noch nicht aufgemacht.<< Sie klang besorgt. >>Sch...Sie hat ihre Zeit.<<,beruhigte ihr Vater seine Gefährtin.Sie spürte dichtes warmes Fell neben ihr.Es musste ihre Mutter sein.Die Kätzin zitterte und begann ihre Augen zu öffnen.Grelles Licht leuchtete ihr entgegen.Blitzschnel blinzelte sie benommen und öffnete sie erneut.Das Licht war nun nicht mehr so grell und sie untersuchte den Raum.Der Boden war fleckig und es standen viele Dinger darinn rum.Sie blickte zu ihrer Mutter.Ihr Fell sah so wunderschön aus! Ihre Mutter bekam ein glänzen in ihren grünen Augen.Sie blickte zu ihren vater der Kristall-blaue Augen hatte.Ob ich auch blaue Augen habe? ''Sie verlies das Nest ihrer Mutter und tappte vor an wenn auch auf wackeligen Pfoten.In einem anderen Teil sah sie ihre Geschwister.Ihre Mutter meinte mal sie hießen >Panther und Tiger< Die Kätzin sprang zu Tiger ihrer Schwester. >>Hey du hast ja die Augen geöffnet!<<,rief sie erfreut. >>Ja.<<,antwortete die Kätzin stolz. >>Mama meinte du heißt Leopard.<<,schnurrte Panther und geseelte sich zu ihnen.''Leopard! Leopard sprang Tiger an und begann mit ihr spielerisch zu spielen.Tiger schlug mit ihren flauschigen pfoten nach ihr während Panther ihnen belustigt zusah.Ihre Eltern saßen in der Nähe von ihnen.Leopard lies von Tiger ab und sprang ihre Mutter an.Ihre Mutter lies sich verspielt auf die Seite fallen und gab Leopard weiche Stupser.Leopard war so sehr in ihrem spielen vertieft das sie erst nach weniger Zeit die warme nackte Pfote eines ihrer Hausleute unter ihrem Bauch fühlte.Leopard sah besorgt drein und sah ihre Mutter verängstigt an.Diese erwiederte ihren Blick beruhigend und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.Das Zweibeinerjunge setzte sich auf einen Stamm an denen seltsame warme fellfetzten hingen.Ihre Mutter meinte es hieße >Sofa< Mit der nackten warmen Pfote strich das Zweibeinerjunge über Leoprad's Fell.Leopard fühlte sich geborgen und sie begann laut zu schnurren.Das Zweibeinerjunges schien sich zu freuen.Panther und Tiger geseelten sich dazu und schmiegten sich an das Zweibeinerjunge.Leopard verstand nicht die Sprache ihrer Hausleute aber sie erkannte wie es >Cupcake!< rief.Leopard freute sich als ihre Mutter sich zu ihnen gesselte.Ihre Mutter schien >Cupcake< zu heißen.Das Junge rief wieder: >Bruce!< Leopard verlies den Platz bei dem Zweibeinerjungen und musterte neugierig wie ihr Vater auf das Sofa sprang.Er hieß Bruce.Tiger und Panther begannen miteinander zu spielen.Cupcake und Bruce saßen dicht nebeneinander und beobachteten stolz ihre Jungen.>>Mama?<<,fragte Leopard.>>Ja?<< Leopard spielte mit ihren Pfoten. >>Wann verlassen wir mal das Nest unserer Hausleute?<< Cupcake schnurrte amüsiert und schnurrte: >>Morgen wenn ihr bereit seit.<< Leopard schnurrte erfreut und kuschelte sich zu ihrer Mutter. Kapitel 2: Leopard zwängte sich durch eine Lücke und atmete frische Luft ein.Ein leichter Wind wirbelte Blätter an ihr vorbei während der Wind ihr Fell an den Körper presste.Zufreiden reckte Leopard ihren Kopf in die Höhe und zufrieden schnüffelte sie die Luft ein.Panther und Tiger pressten sich aus der Lücke und erfassten die starke Böhe.Cupcake erschien entspannter hinter ihnen.Aber Bruce folgt ihnen nicht.Leopard zuckte mit ihren Schulter und rannte zu den großen Holzstammen.Sie bremste und bewunderte sie.Cucake war mit Tiger und Panther beschäftigt.Leopard's Muskeln strammten sich an und sie schlich hinter einen Busch davon.Sie fand eine Lücke im >Zaun< und schlüpfte hindurch.Leopard legte ihre Ohren an und stand vor einem riesigem Wald.Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt sie dürft nie in diesen Wald gehen.Dort leben fürchterliche Katzen diese lebendige Kaninchen fressen und ihre Krallen an ihren Knochen schärfen.Doch Leopard zuckte mit ihren Schulter und stolzierte in den Wald.Scharfer Geruch stach in ihre Nase.Sie schnüffelte und wollte umkehren und davon laufen,aber sie wurde weggeschleudert.Hart landete sie und versuchte sich aufzurafen wurde aber zu Boden gedrückt.Leopard blickte über ihre Schulter und sah wie ein dunkelgrauer Kater sie zu Boden drückte.Ein aggresives fauchen hörte sie und sie sah wie ein goldener Kater aus den Büschen schlich.Seine Krallen glänzten und seine Zähne waren gebleckt.Leopard's Blut gefror als der dunkelgraue Kater ihr in die Kehle biss.Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie bekam keine Luft mehr.Sie raffte all ihre Kraft zusammen und entglitt dem Kater seinen griff.Sie raffte sich auf und lief davon.Es begann zu regnen und der Wind wurde stärker.Der Regen platschte ihr ins Gesicht und der Wind presste ihr Fell an ihren Körper.Sie hörte wie die Katzen ihr folgten und wie sie durch die Wasserlachen sprangen. Leopard lief an ihrem Zuhause vorbei immer weiter.Sie wusste nicht wohin,sie lief einfach.Ihre Muskeln schmerzten aber sie lief weiter.Die fremden Katzen jagten immer schneller hinter ihr her bis sie ihren Atem spüren konnte. Leopard sprang und landete auf einem schwarzen Weg.Sie keuchte und sah wie ihre Beine zitterten.Sie war klatschnass und Blut tropfte von ihrer Wunde.Nur sehr schwer bekam sie Luft.Die Katzen funkelten sie an bevor sie wieder verschwanden.Leopard seufzte erleichter und wollte schon nach Hause gehen bis aber grelles Licht ihr entgegen leuchtete.Sie blickte hoch und wurde geblendet.Sie bekam nichts mehr mit nur noch wie dieses etwas auf sie zuraste und sie blendete.Als nächstes spürte sie einen Schmerz in ihrem Nackenfell bevor sie dumpf landete.Schleim strich an ihrem Fell entlang und der Regen prasselte stehts auf ihren leblosen Körper. Kapitel 3: Erschrocken schnappte Leopard nach Luft.Sie wusste nicht wo sie war oder was passierte.Sie spürte eine kleffende Wunde an ihrer Flanke und ihre Ballen waren ganz zerkratzt und aufgerieben.Leopard öffnete ihre Augen aber sie sah nichts.Nochmal blinzelte sie.Wieder nichts!Nein! Sie erhob sich und spürte ihr nasses,blutiges schweres Fell.Leopard schüttelte sich bevor sie wieder blinzelte.Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Nervenlos brach Leopard im Schlamm zusammen.Sie begann zu schluchzen und sie spürte wie jemand neben ihr stand.Sie kauerte sich zusammen.Ich bin blind!Nein!Das darf nicht sein! Die Kätzin sah stumpf auf.Die Katze neben ihr fühlte sich anders als die anderen Katzen an.Leopard könnte meinen sie hätte gespürt wie die Katze Sterne im Fell hatte.>>Meine kleine..<<,flüsterte die Kätzin und strich ihr über die Flanke. >>Du wurdest geblendet.Du bist nun blind kleine...<<,hauchte die Kätzin.>>Was du nicht sagst!<<,knurrte Leopard zurück. Die Kätzin schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: >>So kenn ich dich gar nicht..<< >>Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht! Ich weiß doch nicht mal wer du bist!<<,fauchte Leopard mit gesträubten Fell.Die Kätzin murmelte etwas bevor sie Leopard verlies.Der Regen trommelte Leopard auf den Kopf und sie verzog verächtlich das Maul.Die Kätzin erhob sich und begann ihre ersten Schritte zu gehen.Erstaunlicher weise fühlte sich Leopard wie leicht es ihr dabei ging.Es fühlte sich so an als ob jemand sie lenken würde.Leopard stolpperte über den schwarzen Weg.Sie stolpperte über etwas flauschiges.Die Kätzin erhob sich sofort und schnüffelte an der Katze.Nein! Leopard war kurz wieder davor zusammen zu brechen! Es war ihr Vater! Diesen Duft konnte sie unter allen entdecken.Sie drückte ihre Schnauze in das Fell von Bruce und begann zu schluchzen.Der Regen trommelte stärker.Leopard spitzte die Ohren und erhob sich.Sie verbiss sich in das Nackenfell von ihrem Vater und zog ihn vom schwarzen Weg runter und legte ihn in das nasse Gras.leopard atmete aus und zog in weiter.Sein schlaffer Schweif schleifte durch den Schlamm. Leopard zitterte.Sein Körper wurde an einen Teil plattgedrückt und das Blut floss noch immer aus der Wunde.Leopard brach zusammen.Sie konnte ihren Vater doch nicht den ganzen Weg zurück tragen.Ich muss ihn begraben.''Leopard begann sofort zu graben.Ihre Pfoten taten imemrnoch weh aber sie grub eifrig weiter.Als das Loch tief genug war legte sie ihren toten Vater hinein.Das letzte Mal leckte sie ihrem Vater über sein Fell,bevor sie ihn zu grub.Nach dem zugraben setzte sie sich hin und unterdrückte ihre Tränen.Sie erhob sich,drehte sich um und verschwand.Diesen Tod würde sie nur stärken. Kapitel 4: Leopard zwängte sich durch das Loch im Zaun und stand vor dem Nest ihrer Hausleute.Sie sprang ducrh das Loch und landete im Nest ihrer Hausleute.Im Nest rutschte sie aus.Leopard blieb erschöpft liegen.Sie spürte eine weiche Zunge auf ihrem Fell.Leopard sprang auf ihre Pfoten und fauchte.>>Leopard?<<,fragte die Kätzin und schmiegte sich an sie.Der Geruch war der ihrer Mutter.Leopard spürte ihre Angst.>>Wo ist dein Vater?<<,fragte sie sehr besorgt und sah wild um sich. >>Er ist.....<<,begann Leoprad und senkte ihren Kopf.Cucake fuhr herum und sah ihre Tochter schmerzerfüllt an.>>Mama....Er ist Tod.<>Nein...<<,flüsterte sie. >>Wie ist das nur passiert?!<<,schluchzte Cupcake.>>Er hatte mich vor einem Monster beschützt....<<,flüsterte Leopard.>>Wo ist er nun?!<< Leopard spührte die Felle von ihren Geschwistern.>>Ich hab ihn vergraben.<<,antwortete Leopard.>>Aber ich hatte noch einen Verlust.<<,meinte Leoard trocken und hob ihren Kopf.Cupcake fragte verwirrt und immernoch traurig:>>Und was?<< Leopard öffnete ihre Augen und knurrte: >>Mein Augenlicht!<< Cucake sprang zurück ebenso wie Tiger und Panther.Cucake schubste leopard aus den Nest ihrer Hausleute.Leopard war verwirrt und verstört.>>Cupcake fauchte leise: >>Unsere Hausleute dürfen das nicht herausfinden!Sonst...<>Hallo Hauskätzchen.<<,schnurrte der Kater spöttisch.Er lies von Leopard ab und setzte sich neben sie.Leopard setzte sich verlegen auf.>>Mein Name ist Jaguarpfote.<<,schnurrte der Kater.>>Ich bin gerade seit einem Mond ein Schüler des Krieg'sClan.< da sprach aber sie war verlegen.>>Komm ich zeig dir mein Lager.<<,schnurrte er sanft und führte Leopard.Er musste bemerkt haben das sie blind war.leopard stolpperte über eine Wurzel.Wütend fauchte sie.Jaguarpfote half ihr auf und führte sie weiter.>>Zieh deinen Kopf ein.<>Ich komme gleich wieder.<<,miaute er und schnippte Leopard auf ihre Ohr.Leopard legte sich im Gras nieder und wartete auf Jaguarpfote.Nach einpaar Herzschlägen kam Jaguarpfote zurück.Leopard war mulmig zumute da ein weiterer Kater neben Jaguarpfote stand. >>Das ist unser Anführer Graustern.<< Kapitel 5: Leopard legte ihren Kopf schief.>Graustern< beschnüffelte Leopard ganz genau.>>Hauskätzchen.<<,fauchte er angewiedert.>>Hauskätzchen?<<,fragte Leopard verwirrt.>>Hauskätzchen sind Katzen die bei Zweibeinern leben.<<,erklärte Jaguarpfote mit einem ganz leichten angewiderten Unterton.Leopard legte ihre Ohren an und verstand. Mit >Zweibeiner< waren bestimmt ihre Hausleute gemeint.>>Ich war Hauskätzchen.<<,miaute Leopard mit leicht traurigem Unterton.Graustern und Jaguarpfote redeten eindringlich miteinander,aber Leopard hörte ihnen nicht zu. >>Nun..<<,begann Graustern.Leopard sah auf.>>Möchtest du dich dem KriegsClan anschliesen?<<,fragte Graustern.Leopard schnappte verwundert nach Luft.Dieses Angebot kam aus heiterem Himmel! >>A-Aber ich bin doch blind!<<,protestierte sie.>>Nun ja du könntest ja die Heiler-Schülerin von Blütensee werden.<<,atwortete Graustern schnurrend.''Heiler-Schülerin?'' Jaguarpfote schnurrte erfreut auf.>>Komm ich möchte dich meinem Clan vorstellen.<< Jaguarpfote führte Leopard mitten auf die Lichtung und setzte sich mit ihr nieder.Graustern rief:>> Alle Katzen die alt genug sind beute zu machen sollen sich hier beim Silberfelsen versammeln!<<,rief Graustern über die Lichtung.Leopard spitzte ihre Ohren und bemerkte wie sich mehr Katzen versammelten.>>Ich habe beschlossen dieses ehemalige Hauskätzchen in unserem Clan aufzunehmen.<>Ich weiß das wir Hauskätzchen verachten!<<,begann Graustern erneut.>>Blütensee!<>Ja?<< >>Hast du schon einen Schüler gefunden?<< >>nein.<<,antwortete die Kätzin mit leichten traurigen Unterton.>>Wie wäre es wenn unser neues Clan-Mitglied deine Schülerin werden würde?<< Wieder begann ein leichter Protest über die Katzen zu ziehen. >>Ja.<<,antwortete dei Kätzin standhaft.Jaguarpfote stieß Leopard sanft vor.Leopard stolpperte vor und blieb vor einer Kätzin stehen.Ihr Duft war süß und sie machte auf Leopard einen freundlichen Eindruck.Die Kätzin legte ihr sanft ihren flauschigen Schweif auf die Schulter.>>Möchtest du eine Heiler-Schülerin des KriegsClan werden?<< Leopard nickte.>>Nun gut dann wirst du ab heute Smaragdpfote heißen!<< Die frisch ernannte Smaragdpfote hörte wie die Katzen um sie herum erfreut >Smaragdpfote< riefen.Smaragdpfote setzte sich auf und legte ihren Schweif über ihre Vorderpfoten.>>Du wirst bestimmt eine gute Schülerin.<<,flüsterte Blütensee Smaragdpfote in ihr Ohr. Kapitel 6: Smaragdpfote lag in ihrem frischen Moosnest und ihr Schweif lag über ihrer Schnauze.Sie war müde.Der Tag war für sie ziemlich anstrengend.Viele,zu viele gerüche schwappten der jungen Kätzin in ihre Nase.Sie lag im Bau von Blütensee.Die Kätzin lag neben ihr und schlief.Smaragdpfote hob ihren Kopf und legte traurig und zugleich wütend ihr Ohren an.Ihre Mutter verstieß sie einfach so!Smaragdpfote legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Vorderpfoten und schloss ihre Augen.Der Schlaf überwältigte sie und müde schlief sie ein. Smaragdpfote rannte über eine weite Lichtung.Sie konnte wieder sehen! Jedoch war ihr bewusst das dies nur ein Traum war.Ein grau gestreifter Kater erschien.Neben ihn ein kleinerer Kater mit schwarz-grau-weißen Tupfen.Neben dem Kater erschien eine wunderhübsche Schildpatt Kätzin mit türkisen Augen.Smaragdpfote schlich vorsichtig zu den Katzen zu.Die Gerüche erkannte sie sofort! Der graue Kater musste Graustern sein.Der kleinere ist Jaguarpfote! Und die anmutige Kätzin war Blütensee! Smaragdpfote näherte sich ihnen weiter.Jaguarpfote war so wunderschön! Die junge Kätzin sah ihn mit offenem Maul an.Jaguarpfote näherte sich ihr und schmiegte sich an sie.Smaragdpfote wurde sofort von seinen süßen Geruch eingehüllt.Die Gestalten verblassten,ebenso wie der Rest. Mit bedauern wachte Smaragdpfote auf.Sie war wieder blind.Blütensee schlich an ihr vorbei und meinte Smaragdpfote würde noch schlafen.Die Schülerin hob ihren Kopf und miaute mit heiser Stimme: >>Hallo Blütensee.<< Die Kätzin erwiederte überrascht jedoch freundlich: >>Guten Morgen Smaragdpfote.Heute möchte ich dir gerne was beibringen.<< Smaragdpfote erhob sich und streckte sich genüsslich.>>Ich erzähl dir etwas über das Clanleben.<<,schnurrte Blütensee. Kapitel 7: Blütensee lies sich neben Smaragdpfote nieder und begann zu erzählen: >>Vor vielen,vielen Monden gab es vier Katzen mit den Namen Narbe,Finster,Flamme und Krieg.Sie fanden für alle ein passendes und geeignetes Territorium. Mit vertrauten Katzen gründeten die vier Katzen die Clans.<< Smaragdpfote legte den Kopf schief. >>und wie heißen diese Clans?<< >>FlammenClan,FinsterClan,NarbenClan und KriegsClan<<,antwortete Blütensee schnurrend. >>Aber in einer kalten Blattleere gab es einen langen.bitteren Kampf unter den Katzen.Alle Katzen die in dieser Schlacht gestorben sind-<< Blüstensee hob ihren Kopf und sah nach oben >>Ruhen jetzt im HimmelsClan.<< Sie senkte wieder ihren Blick.>>Wir Heilerkatzen reisen jeden Halbmond zur Mondlichtung um uns mit dem HimmelsClan die Zunge zu geben.<< Smaragdpfote nickte und meinte: >>Das müsste also bald sein.<>Woher weißt du das?<<,fragte sie beeindruckt.>>Vermutung.<<,antwortete sie kalt und drehte ihren Kopf weg.Blütensee seufzte mit klarem Blick und schob ihrer Schülerin ein Blatt zu.Missbilligend schnüffelte Smaragdpfote daran.>>Das ist Rainfarn.<<,erklärte Blütensee.>>Er wird zum behandeln von Husten genutzt.<<,fügte sie hinzu.>>Warte,ich stell dich mal den Königinen vor.Komm.<>Hallo Smaragdpfote.<<,schnurrte die liegende Königin. Ihr Geruch verriet Smaragdpfote das sie trächtig sein musste.Blütensee holte ihre Schülerin zu sich.>>Das ist eine gute Freundin von mir.<<,schnurrte sie und berührte sanft die Nase ihrer Freundin mit ihrer eigenen.Smaragdpfote neigte ihren Kopf.>>Hier iss das alles bitte auf Rußwolke.<>Hallo Graustern.<<,miaute Blütensee und neigte den Kopf.Die Schülerin tat es ihr nach.>>Ich muss dich um etwas bitten..<>Oh..Hallo.<<,stammelte sie.Fuchsdung!Warum habe ich ihn nicht kommen hören? ''>>Hallo Smaragdpfote.Wie geht es dir?<<,fragte er mit leicht führsorglichen Ton.>>Gut.Warum fragst du?<< Jaguarpfote setzte sich schnaufend nieder.>>Nicht wichtig.<>Hey!<<,knurrte sie.>>Was soll das Himmelpfote?<<,fragte Jaguarpfote wütend und half Smaragdpfote auf.>>Ja tut mir leid.<<,knurrte sie Smaragdpfote entgegend und schlich mit den geruch von Beute davon.''Ihr tut es überhaupt nicht leid! >>Himmelpfote!<<,rief Jaguarpfote ihr nach.Die Schülerin drehte sich um. >>Ja?<<,fragte sie leicht genervt. >>Hast du Kleepfote gesehen?<< Himmelpfote strich mit ihren Schweif über den Boden. >>Nein.Warum fragst du?<< >>Mohnknospe hat nach ihr gefragt deswegen.<<,erklärte Jaguarpfote.Himmelpfote zuckte mit den Schulter,nahm ihre Beute auf und trabbte davon.>>Jaguarpfote!<< >>Komme!<<,rief Jaguarpfote und lies Smaragdpfote allein zurück.Die Heiler-Schülerin trabbte davon,durch den Dornentunnel und verschwand im Wald.Sie blieb stehen und sog die Luft ein.Sie dachte darüber nach was alles bis jetzt geschah.Ihre Mutter verstieß sie kalt.Sie meinte nur sie müsse sorgen das die Zweibeiner ihr nichst tun.Von wegen! Cupcake wusste das Smaragdpfote für den Tod ihres Vater's verantwortlich war.Smaragdpfote's Pfoten zitterten ungewohlt als sie sich an den toten Körper von Bruce erinnerte.Sie zog ihre Pfoten unter sich und hob ihren Kopf.Ein Wind wehte an ihr vorbei und rüttelte an ihrem Fell.Smaragdpfote sprang mit gesträubten Fell auf und fauchte als sie wieder diesen geruch der fremden Katze roch.>>Was willst du?!<<,fauchte sie.Die anscheinend "Tote Katze" schritt auf sie zu.Ihr Atem war frostig.Sie hauchte Smaragdpfote in's Ohr. >>Die Blindheit mag wie eine Schwäche wirken aber genau das wird deine Stärke.<>Alles ok?<<,fragte sie.Smaragdpfote setzte sich wieder und nickte benommen.Die Kätzin erhob sich und verlies den Heilerbau und sprang mit leichten Pfoten über die Lichtung.Sie spürt die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Fell.>>Smaragdpfote!<< Die Heiler-Schülerin bremste scharf ab. Sie seuftze genervt.>>Wohin willst du denn wenn ich fragen darf?<<,sagte ein Kater mit scharfer Stimme.Die Kätzin seuftzte und drehte sich um.Der kater stand ihr genau gegenüber.Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem.>>Blütensee hat mich beauftragt Kerbel zu suchen zu gehen.<<,lügte sie mit fest überzeugender Stimme. >>So eine blinde Amsel wie du braucht Begleitung.<<,knurrte er mit leicht feindlichen Unterton.Smaragdpfote vergrub ihre Krallen im Boden als der Kater sie wegen ihrer Blindheit aufzog.>>Kleepfote?<< Smaragdpfote schnappte einen leicht süßlichen Duft einer jungen Kätzin auf. >>Begleite sie.<< Kapitel 10: Der leichte Morgenwind drückte Smaragdpfote ihr Fell an den Körper.>>Magst du Jaguarpfote?<<,fragte Kleepfote unerwartet.Smaragdpfote sah sie geschockt an.>>Nur wie einen guten Freund..<<,murmelte sie und senkte ihren Blick. >>Wieso fragst du?<< Smaragdpfote hob ihren Kopf. >>Ach.. Ich dachte nur weil ihr sehr viel Zeit zusammen verbringt.<<, schnurrte sie begeistert.''Hm.. '' Smaragdpfote und Kleepfote kamen um Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück.Blütensee lief Smaragdpfote entgegen und drückte sich eng an sie.>>Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um dich.<<,schnurrte sie leicht gereizt aber doch fürsorglich. Kleepfote hustete auffälig. >>Ich weiß das du dabei warst,aber man weiß ja nie.<<,schnurrte Blütensee und legte der Schülerin ihren Schweif auf ihre Schulter.>>Smaragdpfote geh und hol dir was zu essen.<<,sagte die Heilerin. >>Wieso?<< Blütensee miaute mit Prust: >>Weil wir heute zur Mondlichtung reisen und uns mit dem HimmelsClan die Zunge zu geben.<< Smaragdpfote wurde verlegen.Sie hatte es total vergessen! >>Ja natürlich Blütensee.<<,miaute sie und neigte den Kopf bevor sie davon trabbte und sich zum Frischbeutehaufen begab.Kleepfote und Himmelpfote folgten ihr.Ebenso wie Jaguarpfote.Smaragdpfote nahm sich eine Amsel.Jaguarpfote strich nah an ihr vorbei und sah sie mit glitzernden Augen an bevor er sich auch was nahm.>>Wollen wir an unserem Fleck?<<,fragte Jaguarpfote mit vollem Mund.>>Klar..<<,antwortete Smaragdpfote. Kapitel 11: Mit Blütensee an ihrer Seite trabbten sie und Smaragdpfote zu den Treffpunkt.>>Wir sind gleich da.<<,schnurrte Blütensee. Smaragdpfote spührte wie sie sich fremden Gerüchen näherten.>>Wir sind da.Benimm dich erehenvoll den anderen Heiler gegenüber.<<,zischte Blütensee Smaragdpfote in ihr Ohr.>>Sei gegrüß Blütensee.<<,sagte eine tiefe Stimme die wahrscheinlich einem Kater gehörte.Eine andere weiblichere Stimme begrüßte sie ebenfalls.Wie eine weitere Kätzin.Zuletzt begrüßte eine junge Kätzin die zwei.Ihre Stimme war noch sehr hoch.>>Ich sehe das du deine anscheinende Schülerin mitgebracht hast.<<,miaute der Kater mit der tiefen Stimme.>>Ja.Das ist meine Heiler-Schülerin Smaragdpfote.<<, schnurrte Blütensee stolz.>>Das hier ist Sichelmond.<<,miaute sie zu den Kater mit der tiefen Stimme.>>Das ist Polarlicht und das sind Glanzschweif mit ihrer Schülerin Kometenpfote.<>Kommt.Wir verschwenden noch Mondlicht.<<,knurrte Sichelmond drängend.Blütensee führte Smaragdpfote zu einem Fleck und rollte sich zusammen.Smaragdpfote tat dies auch.>>Jetzt schickt dir der HimmelsClan Träume.Hab keine Angst.<<,schnurrte Blütensee bevor sie ihren Schweif über ihre Nase legte und einschlief ebenso wie die anderen Katzen. Smaragdpfote schloss ihre Augen und wurde von Dunkelheit umhüllt.Lange geschah nichts.Nach langem kam eine schildpatt Kätzin auf sie zu.Ihr frostiger Geruch hüllte Smaragdpfote ein.>>Sei gegrüßt Smaragdpfote.Ich bin Schattentulpe.<<,schnurrte sie.>>Komm mit.<>Du bist also die Kätzin was mich seit meinen Unfall begleitet?<>Ja.<<,miaute sie nach langem.Schattentulpe bekam eine Flamme der Angst in ihren Augen.>>Ich versteh nicht..<<,miaute Smaragdpfote verstört.Die Kätzin nahm sich wieder zusammen und sie bekam wieder einen klaren Blick in ihren Augen.>>Ich hatte eine Version Smaragdpfote.<<,begann sie. >>Du wirst so hell wie ein Smaragd leuchten und deinen Clan stärken.<< Smaragdpfote war immer noch verstört.Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand die HimmelsClan-Kätzin. Kapitel 12: >>Ach da bist du ja.Du bist noch immer gleich klein wie am Anfang.<< '''Du musst blind sein.Ich bin schon fast so groß wie Blütensee. ''Smaragdpfote saß im Ältestenbau mit Katzenminze im Maul.Die alte Kätzin vor ihr hustete und ihr Atem ging schwer.>>Geflüsterauge.Ess die Katzenminze bevor es dir noch schlechter geht.<>Nein.Bleib mir mit diesen Kräutern vom Leib.<<,knurrte sie bevor eine Hustattacke sie unterbrach.Es waren inzwischen 4 Monde vergangen.Lautes Jaulen lies Smaragdpfote hochfahren.Sie nahm die Reste der Katzenminze wieder mit und schlich aus den Bau.Smaragdpfote sah zwar nicht was vor sich ging aber sie hörte wie Katzen gegen andere kämpften.Eine schoß an ihr vorbei.Die Heiler-Schülerin verlor das Gewicht und fiel auf die Seite.Der Wind fuhr stark durch das Lager und wirbelte Blätter auf.>>Na wenn haben wir denn da?<< Smaragdpfote fuhr herum.Sie wurde zu Boden gedrückt.Scharfe Krallen bohrten sich in ihre Flanke und Schultern.Der Kater biss in ihre Kehle.Smaragdpfote wehrte sich nicht.Alles wurde verschwommen.Das Gewicht verschwand.Jaguarpfote's Fell strich an ihr vorbei als er den Krieger von ihr wegdrückte.Smaragdpfote erhob sich zitternd.Blut floss aus ihrer Flanke.Sie spürte ihre Mentorin neben ihr.>>Komm ab in den Bau.<<,drängte sie und rannte mit Smaragdpfote zum Heilerbau.Die Kätzin fühlte wie das Wetter bedrohlicher und der Himmel dunkler wurde.Blitze zogen über den Himmel und der Donner grollte durch die Landschaft. >>Ein Kater ist in der Kinderstube!<,schrie Blütensee und rannte zur Kinderstube.Smaragdpfote folgte ihr.Die Kätzin zuckte kurz zusammen als erneut ein Donnergrollen über das Lager zog.Rutschend sprang Smaragdpfote in die Kinderstube.Es waren nun drei Kater.Blindlings sprang sie einen an.Wütend verbiss sie sich in seinem Fell.Ihre Zähne traffen seine linke Schulter.Der Krieger schrie auf und riss Smaragdpfote von sich runter.Die Kätzin zerkratze mit ihren Hinterbeinen seinen Bauch.Blut rann an ihren Beinen entlang.Blütensee verlies mit einem Kater hinter sich die Kinderstube.Smaragdpfote rang weiter mit dem Kater als sie eine Kätzin aufschreien hörte.Genau während ihres Schrei's zog ein Blitz über die Lichtung. Smaragdpfote's Blut gefror.Die fremden Katzen verschwanden.Blütensee betratt die Kinderstube erneut,schwer atmend. Ihre Mentorin schoß zum Nest einer Kätzin.>>NEIN!<<,schrie sie laut.>>Blütensee.......Ich werde auf dich warten.<< Smaragdpfote erkannte die Stimme von Rußwolke.>>Nein!NEIN! Bitte! Du darsft mich nicht auch noch verlassen! NEIN!<< Smaragdpfote legte ihre Ohren mitfühlend an.>>Nein....<>Nein......<>Schläft Mama?<>Ja.Sie muss sich vom Kampf erholen.<<,log Smaragdpfote und trauerte wie alle anderen Clan-Mitglieder. Kapitel 13: Smaragdpfote verbiss sich im Nackenfell von Rußwolke und zog sie auf die Lichtung.Jaguarpfote und Blütensee halfen ihr. Sanft legten sie die Königin auf das saftige Gras.Smaragdpfote kauerte sich zur Kehle der Königin und leckte ihre Wunde sauber.Smaragdpfote's Ohren stellten sich auf als sie das schluchzen eines Kater's hörte.Seine Schritte näherten sich ihr. >>Nein....Rußwolke..<<,schluchzte er. >>Nebelsee sie ist jetzt in einem besserem Ort.<<,schnurrte eine männliche,höhere Stimme. >>Nein Vogelpelz! Ihr Platz ist hier bei mir und Efeujunges!<<,fauchte Nebelsee. Smaragdpfote spürte wie mehrere Katzen sich um Rußwolke's Leichnam versammelten. Graustern's Geruch umhüllte die Heiler-Schülerin als der Anführer neben ihr auftauchte. >>Macht euch bereit.Die Nacht bricht herein.Verabschiedet euch von Rußwolke.<< Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Eigene Bücher